Keeping Control
by musicandme37
Summary: Hal is struggling to control his bloodlust because his familiar rota has been changed. Thankfully, he finds something new to help him keep calm and in control. Oddly enough, his new strategy involves a certain young werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Being a fan of 'Being Human' since day one, I was not sure how I would like series 4 without Mitchell and George and Nina. I shouldn't have worried, because I am LOVING this series. It's fresh and different I'm enjoying it more than most of the second and third series. Two of the reasons for this are obviously the gorgeous Hal and Tom. I am adoring their bromance and now have a new slashy ship to add to my already extensive shipping collection :D They've sparked my fangirliness and I've already made a fanvid for them and am writing various fics. This is my first one :) I hope you enjoy!

Title: Keeping Control  
>Fandom: Being Human<br>Author: musicandme37  
>Pairing: HalTom  
>Characters: Hal, Tom, Annie, Eve.<p>

Summary: Hal is struggling to keep control because his familiar regime has been changed. Thankfully, he finds something that helps him to keep calm and in control. Oddly enough, his new strategy involves a certain young werewolf.

Thank you for reading! Please review if you would like to read more of this, because I have ideas for at least one other chapter.

* * *

><p>Back in the day, Hal had been one of the most feared vampires ever created. He had been a dark force sweeping across country and century, destroying everything in his path and leaving a blood red trail behind him. Back in those days, if Hal had heard that in a few centuries time he would be making friends with werewolves and changing the nappy of the prophesised destroyer of the whole vampire race, he probably would have run himself through with a stake.<p>

Peculiar, how things change.

Hal grimaced when the gentle lull of Radio 4 was drowned out by Eve's wailing. "Hush." He quieted the baby cradled in his arm, rocking her absently. "I'm trying to listen."

Eve apparently had no appreciation for either Hal's radio or Hal's lack of attention and fussed even more. Hal shifted uncomfortably, leaning forwards as best he could whilst balancing Eve, to attempt to finish his standing spiral of dominoes one-handed.

The slamming of a door behind him made him jump and drop the domino into the rest. He watched in dismay as one knocked into the next and the whole spiral fell. Eve, startled by the loud noise of the door began to cry again and Hal turned around to glare over the back of the sofa at Tom who was hopping about by the door, trying to pull his muddy shoes off.

"Do you mind?" Hal asked shortly. "I had just managed to settle her."

"Sorreh Hal." Tom said, more focused on his shoes than on Hal. "Were a rough nigh' last nigh'."

Hal observed Tom closely as the young man got rid of one trainer and began attacking the other. It had been a full moon last night, and Tom was back from the woods, or wherever he had been gallivanting this time. Tom was filthy, but thankfully not with blood, just dirt.

"I need sleep." Tom commented as he threw his second trainer next to the first.

"I'd have a wash too if I was you." Hal observed, unable to help himself from wrinkling his nose. "And take your jacket off too. I don't think Annie would appreciate you dragging leaves, twigs and the rest of the forest floor through the house."

Tom didn't respond but did what he was told and shucked his jacket off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He then flashed Hal a grin that, with the full moon only just passed, looked much more wolfish than usual.

Before Hal could tease him about that fact, Tom had leapt away up the stairs two at a time.

Hal grumbled to himself and turned back to Eve who was still crying. "Come on now, none of that." He softly scolded the grizzly baby. "It was just Tom."

"Tom?" Annie asked, choosing that moment to walk in from the kitchen. "I thought I heard the front door. Is he back?"

"He came in just now." Hal said.

"Good. Well, it's my turn to take care of Eve." Annie held out her hands for the baby and Hal thankfully placed her in Annie's arms. Annie cooed at the baby before spotting the fallen dominoes scattered across the table. "I told you, men should never try to multitask." She joked before leaving him to it.

Finally alone, Hal looked down at the dominoes. He didn't know if he had time to start over with them, because then he might not have time for his midday push ups, and that would throw the rest of his daily routine completely. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the sofa, trying to block out everything else in the world but the radio, but not even that calmed him.

Eventually he sighed in defeat and turned off the radio, packed away all his dominoes but one and headed upstairs for his push ups. It was hard work trying to fit his own rota around Annie's new regime.

When he had first moved to Honolulu Heights, Hal had been very strict about his rota. He had stuck to that rota for the past fifty-five years of his vampirism, after all. It was a long time to stick religiously to the same routine, but now Hal had new responsibilities that he hadn't before.

Leo had helped him construct his rota in order to keep Hal busy and focused on anything other than his nagging bloodlust, for the entirety of each day, every day. And it had worked, when it had just been him, Leo and Pearl. But Leo and Pearl had left him, and he had Annie, Tom and Eve now. Taking care of Eve and working at the cafe with Tom should have been a blessing – Hal was busier than ever before, with hardly any time to spare to even think about how hungry he was for blood – but as it turned out, it wasn't enough.

Annie, Tom and Eve had unknowingly brought him out of his little world of just Hal, Leo and Pearl, and forced him right back into the real world, where round every corner there could be another vampire lurking to drag him back into his old ways, and where every human looked like an appealing meal.

But most importantly, no matter how much these new routines helped to occupy Hal's time, it meant that his own familiar routine had to be compromised somewhat. The problem in that was that Hal was so used to doing the same thing every day, that the changes affected him. If he could not do everything in his rota because he was too busy, he would crave blood just the tiniest bit more the next day.

His routine had been slipping, so his control was too. He wasn't sure if the others had noticed the cracks beginning to show in his previously carefully composed demeanour. Annie was always too busy with Eve and Tom seemed none the wiser.

Hal twirled his domino around his fingers, barely keeping hold of it as his fingers shook. He placed it on his bedside table, took off his shirt and dropped to the floor for his push-ups.

Half an hour later Hal was struggling to concentrate on the novel he was reading. His push-ups hadn't quelled his agitated state and he knew that it wasn't long before Annie would be coming to find him for his next turn with the baby.

He didn't think he could cope with another hour of crying baby without breaking down. He needed something new to focus on. He needed to distract himself and fast.

What made him head straight to Tom's room, he had no idea.

As it had been the full moon the previous night, Annie had given Tom the day off to recover, which meant that Annie and Hal had been taking Tom's share of shifts all day as well as their own.

Hal pushed open Tom's bedroom door quietly and jealously eyed the young man who was sleeping quite peacefully. Tom was shirtless and lying on his front, covers pulled up to his waist, face turned away from Hal in the doorway, and towards the window.

What possessed Hal to shut the door and sit on the edge of Tom's bed, again, he had no idea.

Tom stirred slightly when the mattress dipped and mumbled. "Dad, ain't time for me t'get up yet. Gi'mme five more minutes."

"It's me." Hal said.

Tom grumbled something incoherent and then said "Oh. Go 'way Hal. Annie said I could sleep t'day."

"Actually, I'm hiding from Annie." Hal found himself admitting, and then realised that it was actually half-true.

"Can't 'ide from ghosts." Tom's voice was muffled by the pillow pressed against his face.

Hal had lived for over fifty years with Pearl. He was very well aware that you couldn't hide from ghosts.

"I know, but I thought this might be the last place she'd look for me."

"Huh. Cheers." came the half-conscious response.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Hal said, but he didn't get up. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"You stayin' in 'ere?"

"I might." Hal looked down at his fingers which were frantically tapping their familiar rhythm. "For a moment."

"Sorreh you 'ad to take my shifts t'day."

"Quite alright. You'll have had a rough night."

"Was alrigh' I guess. I wouldn't mind a month off some time though."

Hal laughed quietly. "But I suppose you are used to it. Annie said you were turned at a very young age."

"I was a baby."

"It's incredible you survived."

"I know. McNair, me dad, took good care o' me."

"He was your adoptive father?" Hal clarified what Annie had told him. "The one who gave you these…" Hal reached out and traced a finger lightly down one of the scars on the back of Tom's head.

Tom shuddered slightly under the touch. "Yeah." He confirmed sleepily.

Hal had an eye for small details so when he had met Tom he had immediately noticed the scars that ran down the back of his head, easily visible as it parted the young man's shaven hair. There was a scar on the back of Tom's neck too.

He hadn't known until now that those claw marks actually ran all the way down Tom's back as well. His eyes followed the angry red scars down the expanse of skin.

It was peculiar to see a werewolf scratch this big, but it was big because when Tom had been attacked, he had been tiny. He lived when his parents had not. He shouldn't have survived and yet he had.

Hal couldn't stop himself from imagining the bloody mess that must have greeted McNair when he had returned to the scene, finding torn up parents and a badly wounded and bleeding baby.

The thought of blood caused his stomach to coil and his mind to stray. He really needed to focus.

He found himself concentrating on Tom's scars as he tried to calm himself. Unable to stop his hands, which were aching to do something, anything, to distract him, Hal ran his fingers down the scars on the back of Tom's head again. Tom muttered something again, but didn't move, so Hal's fingers continued their journey down to Tom's neck, following the lines there before they branched out into the several long streaks down Tom's back.

Hal concentrated on the first one, tracing a finger all the way down the scar, feeling Tom shiver and his skin goose-bump under Hal's cool touch. But still Tom didn't move. Hal kept his focus until he had mapped out every claw mark on Tom's back and when he had finished, he found himself lurching back to reality, feeling much more controlled and calm but suddenly realising what exactly he had just done. "Sorry Tom. I'll just…"

Tom just moaned quietly at the loss of contact, and still half-asleep and obviously not thinking straight, mumbled "Don' go. Do it 'gain. Feels good."

Hal swallowed, and hesitated a moment, watching Tom closely. He found his eyes venturing back down the scar lines again though so eventually obliged, reaching out much steadier fingers to repeat his journey over Tom's scars, surprised at how much it helped him to focus and collect himself.

Never in a million years would Hal have imagined he would ever find himself petting a werewolf as it slept. But here he was.

He got away with hiding from Annie and touching the raised marks on Tom's otherwise surprisingly smooth skin for about half an hour.

Sadly though, Annie started to shout for him. "Hal! You're fifteen minutes late for your turn with Eve!"

Tom startled awake with a grunt and turned over, nearly trapping Hal's hand underneath his body. Tom blinked groggily up at him and Hal prepared himself for a punch. But Tom just gave him that same vague look he often did and said "You still 'ere?"

"Annie's shouting me now." Hal said softly. "Got away with hiding for all of fifteen minutes."

"Still a record I reckon." Tom smiled lopsidedly at him.

Hal couldn't help a small smile back. "Yes. I think so too." He stood and tried not to look at the front of Tom's body now that it was in view. "I'll leave you alone now. Thanks."

Tom propped himself up on his elbows. "For what?"

"For letting me hide in here and for helping me focus."

Tom looked puzzled for a moment, but then some form of realisation dawned on his face. "Tha' were one o' yer copin' stratagies?"

Hal frowned. "What else would it have been?"

Tom shrugged, looking away from Hal and out of the window. "Dunno. Dunno what it was."

"I don't know either." Hal admitted. The more he thought over what he had done, the crazier it seemed. "Sorry again."

"S'alright." Tom said, shooting him a glance. "Long as it 'elped."

"It did." Hal cleared his throat awkwardly.

The tense silence lasted only seconds before it was broken by another shout from Annie and Hal jumped.

"Vamp scared o' the ghost?" Tom grinned.

"Please don't mumble and try to pronounce all of your words properly." Hal retorted.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Don' let her get any crosser." He warned.

Hal scowled and moved to the door. "Sorry Tom." He found himself apologising yet again. "I don't know what that just was…but you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"You mean Annie? Nah." Tom shook his head. "Secrets safe. But like I said…as long as it 'elped with the blood cravin' or wha'ever."

Hal forced a smile and left the room without another word, closing Tom's door behind him.

It was odd that when Annie placed Eve in Hal's arms that he wasn't bothered that he would miss yet another activity from his rota. Whatever had taken place in Tom's room had helped him to focus and set his mind straight, almost better than his usual routine did.

Annie seemed very surprised by Hal's unusually cheery mood that afternoon, but thankfully didn't notice the awkward glances and lack of conversation between the boys at dinner.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and any reviews will be greatly appreciated!<p>

If you would like another chapter of this, let me know :)  
>mnm37 x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who read and followed the first chapter of this fic. Also a huge thanks to sheenagami, Xiah-sensei, BaneLupine, todrownandburn, 0marazza0, Funky In Fishnet, Rae-Ski, AmyLisa, Elzangel and robyn redhead for their lovely reviews. It means a lot and I'm very glad you enjoyed it. And, as you all wanted more...I am posting two more chapters tonight, and there is at least one more chapter to come :)

Also, just a quick note to say that BaneLupine helpfully pointed out that in the last chapter Tom's dialect was not quite right. I agree with this, as I often have trouble writing in dialect because my own yorkshire dialect tends to accidentally integrate into whatever other dialect I am trying to portray. BUT I have done some homework (basically watching vids of Michael Socha interviews and clips of Tom - which believe me, was _no _hardship) and I've basically deduced that he often leaves the 'h' off the start of words, sometimes a 't' or 'g' off the end of words, says 'me' instead of 'my' and 'ain't' instead of 'isn't' etc etc. So I have tried very hard this time to get it a little closer to the proper dialect, but if you guys still spot things you think need improving let me know, because I want to get Tom's dialect as right as possible for future chapters/Being Human fics.

I hope you enjoy the next two chapters :)

* * *

><p>To say Hal was the image of precise control was a tiny bit of an understatement. Everything in his life had had its order and place. Hal was a perfectionist. It was one of the reasons why his room was always spotless, the books on his shelves exactly aligned and completely dust free. It was why Hal could put up a whole spiral of dominoes and take it down without giving in to the urge to knock it over.<p>

The issue was, was that façade of control was really only skin deep, because underneath that lay the want that was always there, nagging at him. Baying for blood, longing for carnage. It took all of Hal's efforts not to give into temptation and knock that first domino down, to watch it in turn take down the rest. The dominoes were more of a metaphor of Hal than anything else. One little action and one small surrender to temptation and it was like a flood gate opening. It would be one domino after another: if Hal ever acted out, another dark moment was sure to follow.

Since moving to Honolulu Heights, Hal had had several of these regretful moments already. And he'd already knocked down those dominoes once on purpose when Leo had died and Pearl had gone with him. It had left Hal alone with strangers and dare he say it, feeling vulnerable, for the first time in an age.

Changes to his lifestyle now that he was a part of a new household were unwelcome but necessary if he was going to fit into the dysfunctional little unit that Annie liked to call family. It just meant he had to work harder to keep his cool and find other ways to vent his want and deal with sacrifices to his own rota.

It was strange to change the lifestyle he had grown so used to, and all because of a baby no less. A fragile creature that one day was supposed to destroy him, and the rest of the vampire race. For hundreds of years he had been a feared legend; the best, shiniest example of the heartless bloodthirsty creatures that they were supposed to be. Hal always seemed to toy with extremes, and now he was at the polar opposite end of the spectrum. He was no longer a legend, but a disgrace of a vampire, disappeared from those who once considered him their superior and forgotten or unknown by the rest and younger generation of vampires. He was hiding from his kind and always struggling to stay cold turkey, whilst protecting the thing that would one day kill him.

But, despite this, he knew that Eve would save the world by fulfilling what she was destined. She needed to be protected and Hal had been trusted by his friends to do so. The most peculiar thing was that Hal found protecting his prophesised destroyer less of a problem than the fact that Eve was now priority over everything else. Hal wasn't used to that fact. He'd always been a relatively selfish person, even he could admit that, and having to change his lifestyle to fit this new, more important thing in it was hard.

His control was still slipping by the day and it was increasingly hard to keep everyone happy, stick to both of his rotas and keep relatively sane.

Only a week ago Hal had discovered a new way to keep him calm and quash his bloodlust, but sadly this had involved Tom, who had been half asleep at the time. Hal hadn't known what had come over him; all he knew was that it had worked. He'd been fine for the rest of the day and the itching urge to kill had faded significantly. The next day the bloodlust had returned, but Hal had been unwilling to ask Tom to let him touch him again. The boys had not spoken about what had happened that day and were pretending it had never happened.

Or so Hal thought.

Because, where Hal could be relatively selfish, Tom was, thank god, incredibly selfless.

- - B.H - -

Hal was sitting to the left of Annie on the sofa trying very hard to focus on the TV show that was on. The truth was, he had no idea what he was watching because he was not paying attention. The smarmy little voice that longed for carnage had started up a tempting mantra in his head and his skin itched. His tongue longed for the copper tang of blood. He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. One was digging hard into his thigh, the fingers of the other rapidly tapping out an incessant rhythm against the pad of his thumb. He was restless and fidgety and could barely focus. His senses were tuned higher and he could hear Tom and Eve's heartbeats, the blood rushing through their veins. It made him hungrier.

He snapped his eyes to Annie, who was sitting to his left on the sofa. She was engrossed in the TV programme and had miraculously not noticed Hal's agitation. His gaze then shifted to Tom who was sitting in the chair. He was taken aback when their eyes made contact and he realised that Tom _had_ noticed, but had not said anything. He was just watching him. Hal wondered how long Tom had been watching him. Normally Hal was very aware of everything, particularly when he was being watched, but sometimes he was so busy in his efforts to keep his bloodlust at bay he was less conscious of what was happening around him.

Tom didn't break their stare as Hal expected. He watched him for a bit longer, eyes dropping down to Hal's fidgeting hands and back up to Hal's wide eyes. Hal tried to collect himself when he realised Tom was watching him with barely concealed concern, his forehead creased slightly as he regarded the vampire. He looked slightly uncomfortable. Hal supposed he was poised in anticipation of having to go and grab a stake if Hal attempted to make a break for the door and into the night to sate his thirst.

Thankfully Tom's attention eventually shifted away when Annie struck up a conversation about the TV show. Hal looked back at the screen blankly, eyes unseeing and unable to concentrate on what the ghost and the werewolf were saying because of the faint roaring in his ears and the little begging remnant of the great Lord Harry in the back of his mind willing him to destroy.

His fingers twitched and he clenched his jaw. When he closed his eyes he saw blood red. He could almost taste and smell the thick red liquid - the vampire's elixir - and almost feel recently deceased flesh cooling under his hands.

That was the second he knew he had to lock himself in his room and get rid of the pent up want.

He needed to do push-ups until he was too exhausted to crave anything. He needed to focus on a book until he got lost in the words. He needed to do something from his rota. He hadn't finished everything on it that day and this was one of the reasons why he was struggling to keep a grip.

"I have to go upstairs." He announced, standing swiftly.

"Oh, ok?" Annie questioned, tearing her eyes from the screen. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Hal lied with a well-practiced artificial smile. "I have a book that I really wanted to finish tonight. I'll leave you to your programme."

Annie nodded with a warm smile. "Ok. See you in the morning Hal."

Hal nodded "See you in the morning." He repeated as he turned and headed promptly for the stairs.

- - B.H - -

Hal lay back on his bed, eyes closed, listening to the steady rhythm of his fingers tapping on the back of his hand. He had read and he had exercised, but it had not suppressed his want as much as he'd hoped. So he was trying to train his mind to focus on something, _anything_, other than his need to taste the sweet, intoxicating blood that made him feel so _alive_.

He was fighting a losing battle with his conscience and he hated himself for feeling so weak. He hated being such a slave to the darkness inside of him. He hated the ever present tiny part of him that craved for the lifestyle he had once had. The power.

Hal didn't want to be that vampire anymore. He was scarred with the memories of the terrible things he had done, the faces of the hundreds and hundreds of people he had slaughtered. He wanted to be a good person. He'd done so well to give up what he had been, but lapses like this one always hit him hard.

A knock of the door caused Hal's eyes to snap open and he watched the door warily. "Who's there?"

"Hal?" A familiar voice called through the wood. "It's Tom."

"Come in." Hal said wearily, propping himself up on the bed and scrubbing a tired, shaking hand down his face.

Tom did as he was told and shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to stand at the edge of Hal's bed, shuffling awkwardly.

"Well, what do you want?" Hal asked abruptly.

Tom was watching him again. That assessing gaze that seemed to take in every single detail. "You are cravin' blood."

"Aren't I always?" Hal huffed a strained laugh.

"More than usual though."

"How can you tell?" Hal enquired, his interest peaked. The young man often surprised him with his skills of observation. Tom was brighter than many gave him credit for.

"You're shifty. You were doin' that tappin' thing earlier an' you were fidgetin' more than normal. Your eyes are darker. You're snappy an' grumpy. I know you didn't finish your rota today, so you'll be cravin' more than normal."

"Well deduced Sherlock." Hal made his tone sarcastic, but he was actually rather impressed. He hadn't been aware Tom took all that much notice of him.

Tom just stared at him blankly. Apparently Tom wasn't a fan of, or aware, of who Sherlock Holmes was.

"So, Tom?" Hal tried again. "Is there a particular reason for your visit?"

"I'm makin' sure you don' go on a rampage, 'cos then I'd 'ave to stake you an' I really don' wanna."

Hal snorted. "Very witty. So what? Are you here to keep guard or something? Did Annie send you?"

"No, Annie didn't notice. She's still downstairs. An' I'm 'ere to 'elp."

"And how exactly are you going to 'help'?"

"Well…" Tom shoved his hands in his pockets. "When you were strugglin' to keep control the other day, you touched me scars, an' you calmed down."

Hal scowled. He knew that had been a mistake and it would come back to haunt him at some point.

Tom payed no heed to Hal's discomfort and persisted "Well it did 'elp didn't it?"

Hal pursed his lips and nodded sharply. "I suppose." He admitted.

"Well…" Tom wasted no time in divesting himself of his t-shirt and turning around so that his scarred back was facing Hal. "Get on with it."

"What?" Hal asked in bemusement.

"You can touch me scars again if it'll 'elp with the cravin'. I'd rather that than you goin' off an' killin' someone."

Hal was about to refuse, but knew ultimately that Tom was right. If it would calm down him down, then he should do it, no matter how bizarre. And he needed it now more than ever, because this was the worst and most tempted he had been in a long time.

So, after a brief battle of wills that took far too shorter time for Hal's liking or dignity, he stood up and circled Tom slowly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tom asked.

"Don't you find it a little…odd?"

Tom shrugged "It's weird, but it ain't me who does the touchin'." He looked at Hal pointedly.

Hal winced, feeling more of his masculinity take a hit. "I suppose." He said, still not quite convinced. "But then why are you doing this, exactly? What do you gain from it?"

Tom shrugged again. "Nothin'. I'm just helpin' out a friend who needs it. An' like I said, I'd rather this than you goin' off the rails or somethin'. You'd never forgive yourself."

Actually, that was putting it a little lightly. Hal would actually either stake himself or just continue killing and not stop until he was sated. Neither sounded too appealing, so Tom's offer was becoming much more so.

Hal stopped circling his friend and moved behind him. He slowly reached out tentative fingers to brush over one of the scars on Tom's head. Tom didn't move, and so Hal ran a finger down it more firmly. He felt himself relax a bit as he focused on the next one, his finger following the path that his eyes took. Tom shuddered when Hal touched the scar on his neck and apologised "Sorry, ticklish."

Hal didn't reply, too zoned in to pay much attention. He carried on tracing the claw marks, feeling his hunger for blood drain with each new scar until he reached the last one, finishing it with a quick stripe down the centre of Tom's back, down the bumps of his spine.

Tom had obviously been counting each scar as it had been touched in his head because the moment Hal's fingers moved away, he turned around. "Better?" He asked.

Hal took a deep breath, eyes shifting awkwardly away from Tom's body. "Surprisingly. I don't…" Hal paused, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I don't understand how it exactly helps me focus so much, but it does."

"It doesn't 'ave to make sense." Tom sat down beside him. "As long as it worked?"

"Yes, I guess." Hal said, still confused as to how exactly such a simple thing could help him get so focused. It wasn't a brain exercise or a work out or a mind control strategy, it was just tracing scars on a young werewolf's back. Yet somehow it worked better than anything else. Tom may have been happy with not knowing and simply accepting, but Hal pondered things a bit too much. He wanted to know why it was so effective.

Tom eventually grew bored with the silence and stooped to pick up his t-shirt and put it back on as he stood. "I'm off to bed."

"Ok." Hal said distractedly.

"If you ever need me for…well, _that_ again, just le'me know."

Hal blinked back to reality and looked up. "Oh, right, well thanks, Tom."

"No problem. It's wha' friends are for."

Hal doubted that many people stripped and let their friends touch their werewolf scars, but didn't say anything. He simply smiled at Tom and nodded.

Tom grinned back and left the room, Hal's eyes following him out of the door.

The moment the door was closed Hal lay back on his bed.

God, he felt better. But what was infuriating was that he wasn't quite sure _why_.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<br>Any reviews will be greatly appreciated!  
>mnm37 x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here is the third chapter. I am hoping to post the last part(s) to this fic at the weekend. Definitely before the next episode. I can't wait for it XD

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Despite still not knowing what it exactly was about tracing Tom's scars that helped Hal keep control so much and the puzzlement of that fact irritating Hal more than anything, he still kept going to Tom whenever his own rota wasn't enough to keep him in the right mind.<p>

Hal didn't even need to ask Tom anymore. Whenever Hal felt wretched and went to Tom's bedroom, all Tom had to do was look at him to tell what was wrong. In fact, Tom could often tell Hal needed it more than Hal was aware he did himself.

Hal had been using this coping strategy for about a month. He and Tom were used to it by now and although they didn't ask each other questions or talk about it, Hal constantly wondered why it was such an effective tactic.

Annie didn't know it was happening as they only did it in the privacy of Tom or Hal's bedrooms. Tom said Annie didn't need to know, because it was a secret between the boys. As much as Hal knew Annie would not approve one bit of members of their 'family' keeping secrets, he wasn't going to say anything to her. He needed to keep his masculinity intact after all.

As long as he wasn't rampaging across Wales slaughtering its inhabitants, then that was all that mattered, no matter what the methods Hal had to use to keep it that way. And the method itself was pretty much flawless as it worked like a charm every time. There were of course issues with it that Hal refused to address, such as the fact that several times a week he essentially petted his male werewolf friend to control his bloodlust. He would be the laughing stock of the vampire community if that secret ever escaped the walls of Honolulu Heights. Which one day it was inevitabley bound to do.

- - B.H - -

One of the days where it could have been noticed, was the first time he had to use his calming method out of the privacy of their bedrooms.

He and Tom were working at the Café on the Corner one day when a woman came in with her son. She apologised and said she wasn't ordering anything and she was just wondering if they had a plaster she could use for her son who had fallen over. Her son was sobbing to himself and staring down at his scraped knee miserably.

Hal felt his stomach clench at the sight of blood. His fingers curled into fists and his nails dug into his palms.

One look at Hal had Tom taking authority. "Hal." He said sternly, "Go get the first aid kit."

Hal nodded quickly, swallowing as he retreated to the kitchen. He lifted down the first aid box with trembling hands and rummaged through it until he found a plaster. The moment he did, Tom was by his side.

"I've sat the lady an' 'er kid down. I'll take them the plaster. Stay there."

Hal pressed the plaster into Tom's hand and Tom smiled at him reassuringly. "Back in a sec."

Thankfully it was a quiet day at the café and so Hal didn't have to go to the counter and serve in his state. Suddenly Tom was back. "You ok?"

"Debatable." Hal smiled weakly, knowing his canines had protruded slightly due to the sight and intense smell of even that tiny amount of blood.

"'Ere." Tom said, grabbing Hal's hand and dragging him further into the kitchen and out of customer view. The moment they were, Tom pulled Hal to him until they were touching chest to chest. Hal looked into Tom's eyes in surprise but Tom seemed deadly serious as he guided Hal's hand around his body and under the back of his work shirt.

Hal felt the raised skin of one of the scars and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gotta 'urry up though." Tom's voice said near to his ear. "Customers might be waitin'."

Hal huffed a laugh and started to map out the scars on Tom's back. He didn't even have to look anymore to know precisely where each one was, and how long it was.

Eventually, he felt content enough to pull away.

"Better?" Tom asked.

"A little."

"Well it's near to closin' time and the lady will 'ave gone by now."

Hal nodded. "Ok, let's go."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes." Hal said. "For now."

Tom nodded. "Right well, you wanna go on the till or take the orders?"

"It's my turn on the till." Hal informed him.

"Ok, well don' go leapin' over the counter an' attackin' anyone."

Hal was not amused. "Of course I won't."

Tom smiled. "I know." But the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Hal knew that Tom trusted him, but there was always an element of anyone Hal met that was aware of Hal's potential. Tom knew that despite Hal's moments of weakness and need to turn to him, that Hal had been a deadly vampire. Killing had been easy to him. Hal had been one of the most powerful vampires ever, and no-one would ever forget that aspect of Hal.

Hal himself knew only too well the things he had done in the past. In fact there wasn't anyone in the world, living or dead, who knew absolutely everything Hal had done. Only Hal could live with the memories of every murder, every threat and every victim. He had been stupidly powerful back then, and he'd thrived from it. But right now, he didn't feel powerful anymore. He just felt weak, because he was becoming dependant on Tom.

Hal didn't like getting too reliant on anybody. He'd been even more dependent on Leo and Pearl. And they'd left him, just like everyone else did. The knowledge that Tom and probably Annie would one day leave him too – whether due to his own actions or not – scared him. And vampires weren't supposed to get scared. Fear was a weakness.

- - B.H - -

"Do you think I'm weak?" He found himself asking Tom several hours later when they had closed the café for the day.

"No. I know 'ow strong a vampire you are."

"Were." Hal corrected.

"Are." Tom argued. "To stay cold turkey an' keep control makes you stronger than other vampires, 'cus they give in to their bloodlust an' they are weak for not fightin' it."

Hal shot a smile at Tom. They were sitting at one of the tables, side by side, and Hal was absently stroking the scars on Tom's head and neck as they talked. It was calming him down further after his moment of sudden bloodlust earlier.

Tom didn't seem to mind, if he'd noticed at all. Hal had barely realised he was doing it. It just felt calming, and dare Hal say it…natural?

"Thanks." Hal said. "You know, for someone so young, you are often wiser than me."

"An' that's sayin' somethin', cos' you're old." Tom said.

"Over four hundred and fifty years older than you." Hal informed him.

Tom's mouth dropped open. "You are _proper _old."

"Well, yes." Hal rolled his eyes. "Now you see why I have such trouble keeping control of my bloodlust. I gave into it for hundreds of years."

"Well, I'm glad you've stopped." Tom said simply, "Otherwise I'd be huntin' you."

Hal nodded. "Probably. But I'd have killed you before you got the stake out of your belt."

"Hey!" Tom nudged Hal with his elbow. "I'm a good vampire 'unter!"

"But I was a better vampire." Hal said, without joke or insult in his voice, only cold, honest fact. "And I wouldn't have batted an eyelid before taking you down."

"Yeah, but I'm a werewolf an' me blood's toxic to you."

"It is, but I was quite…inventive…back in the day. I wouldn't have needed to rip your throat out to kill you."

Tom shuddered and Hal felt the hairs rise on his neck under his fingertips. "Annie won't talk to you about this will she?"

"No. But I don't blame her."

"It's not 'er fault. She went through a lot with 'er old vampire friend Mitchell. He did some bad things too in 'is time but he were alright when I met 'im. Didn't get on with me dad though."

"No, I suppose not."

"Me dad didn't get on with vampires."

"I can tell that, the way he raised you."

"He did 'is best wi'me. He brought me up to kill them. An' then they killed 'im." Tom looked down at the table.

They were silent for a moment but Hal continued to drag his fingers up and down Tom's head and neck scars, feeling comforted by it. It seemed to be comforting Tom too.

Eventually, Tom broke the silence with a new topic. "You know, I used to not like me scars."

"Hmm?" Hal hummed, drawn back into reality. "Why not?"

"'Cos I used to think they were ugly." Tom admitted. "I didn't think ladies would like me. Back then I thought tha' I'd just got them by accident. I didn't know they were wha' 'ad turned me. But me dad always said I were perfect, so I stopped carin' abou' them. They were a part of me so I accepted them an' moved on."

"That's very admirable." Hal said, wishing he could do the same with the concerns of his own past. "But you had nothing to worry about. They aren't ugly at all."

"Yeah, you seem to like them."

Hal ignored that comment, but his fingers didn't stop tracing down the topmost scar on Tom's head.

"They make you unique and they are endearing. And they don't just make you a werewolf." Hal turned to look into Tom's eyes to show him how serious he was. "If anything, they make you more human by having them and accepting them. I also think they look…what's the word? 'Cool'?"

Tom barked a laugh. "You did no way just say cool."

Hal's lips curled at the corners. "You know, I think I just did. But don't worry, it won't happen agai…"

Hal's last word was cut off when Tom rushed forward and kissed him on the lips. Hal's eyes widened and his hand dropped from where it had stroking the back of Tom's neck. Tom's lips were pressed to Hal's for only a matter of seconds before he pulled back almost as quickly. He looked as shocked as Hal felt.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately, his excuses pouring out fast. "I didn't…I don'…I don't know wha' tha' just was."

Hal just gawped like a fish, utterly speechless. It was probably a very unattractive look, but maybe that was half the point.

"I'm sorry." Tom said again, standing up abruptly. "Just pretend it never 'appened. Just forget it. We'd better get 'ome, Annie will be wonderin' where we are."

Hal nodded dumbly and stood up too.

- - B.H - -

Hal didn't mention the kiss to Tom again. He pretended it had never happened just like Tom had asked.

It didn't mean that he could forget it though.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>Any reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved :)  
>The last chapter(s) will be up at the weekend.<br>mnm37 x


	4. Chapter 4

Many apologies for the delay in posting. I know I promised to post at the weekend but then I got snowed under with work. But I'm free now!  
>How did everyone enjoy the episode on Sunday? I thought it was hilarious but I'm not liking the Tomgirl, Hal/girl stuff there appears to be in the next ep as a Hal/Tom(Ham) slasher XD Maybe the girls will get annoyed because Tom and Hal act too coupley :P A fangirl can hope...

Anyways I have written two more chapters to end the story (plus a bonus lil epilogue to apologise for the delay) I hope you enjoy them!

A massive thank you to everyone who has read and followed the fic. Also thank you so much to those who have reviewed the story: sheenagami, Xiah-sensei, BaneLupine, todrownandburn, 0marazza0, Funky In Fishnet, Rae-Ski, AmyLisa, Elzangel, robyn redhead, dorydafish, the1unhelpful1monacle, JessiicaFox, a-happy-little-ending, Toulip Fontana, Himekun, and PoetKnowit20 - thanks guys! Your comments have been lovely and have made me smile :)

* * *

><p>It was a shame, really, that after suddenly becoming so close, Hal's friendship with Tom had taken such an awkward downhill spiral.<p>

Hal hadn't touched Tom in a fortnight. Two weeks ago they had been having conversations that Hal could only describe as 'deep'. Now they only talked at work when it was necessary, when the topic involved Annie or Eve, or over whose turn it was to take out the rubbish.

And it was all because of a kiss. One silly, too-quick kiss that had sent Hal reeling and Tom retreating back into some kind of protective shell. Tom had made Hal promise not to ever speak about it again, but the fact that all other meaningful subjects disappeared from their conversations only proved that although they weren't speaking about it, they both remembered that it had happened, as clear as day.

The main issue for Hal was not the lack of conversation, but the lack of overall contact with the werewolf. Half the time Hal's fingers itched to touch Tom whenever the younger man got too close, and the other half of his time Hal spent desperately trying to contain his bloodlust and stop himself falling as dangerously and dramatically off the rails as possible. To have found such an effective coping strategy and to be close to someone again to then lose it just as quickly, had done nothing but make Hal's situation even worse.

He found himself resisting the urge not to rip out the throats of the milkman and postman whenever he heard him them on the street in morning. He found himself daydreaming and often wondering how easily he would be able to get away with murder scot-free in this day and age. He also often found himself plotting the appearance of his victims, and where the best place would be to dispose of the bodies.  
>He would snap back to reality, appalled and outraged at himself, but there was still that little piece of Lord Harry that approved and longed for even the tiniest taste of blood.<p>

- B.H -

The radio was on, but Hal wasn't listening properly. He couldn't even focus on his favourite home comforts anymore because Lord Harry was forming ideas in his head. It would be easy, surely? Vampires still got away with killing today – apart from the odd few, like that Mitchell friend of Annie's – but that was because of a massacre. If Hal picked off the odd one, no-one would notice. And Tom had managed to easily dispose of tonnes of bodies for Christ sake! Hal, with hundreds of years' experience would have no bother. It would be easy. Just head to a pub, pick out a victim.

A girl or a boy?

Hal thought of picking a victim like Tom and shuddered. Girl victim, then. Blonde, tall, moody – opposite of Annie, so that Hal wouldn't associate or feel guiltier. Follow the blonde from the pub if she's alone, grab her in the alley and bobs your uncle. He'd be exhilarated and most importantly – well fed and no longer thirsting, until the next time. It would be so easy to slip back into the tide of his old life. He was already dangling from breaking threads. One more temptation and he'd snap and fall. Hard.

"Hal?"

Hal lurched back into reality and stared up at Annie with wide eyes. "Pardon?"

"Honestly, away with the fairies you were."

Yeah right – _fairies_. If only. Hal could still see the pictures of freshly bleeding bodies that his helpful imagination had conjured up every time he closed his eyes when he blinked.

"Hmm." He hummed in agreement, remembering that Annie had been waiting for a response.

"Well, your radio show has finished, so it's your turn to take Eve for a walk."

Hal looked at the radio. How long had he been daydreaming? He couldn't even remember it ending. Though to be fair, he hadn't listened to most of the shows' content in the first place.

"Ok." Hal said slowly. "Sure. Actually, I think the walk might do me some good."

Annie nodded as Hal got to his feet. "Good, well the pram is by the door. Here's Eve." The baby was deposited in Hal's arms. "Have fun."

Hal smiled grimly. "I'm sure we will."

"Don't be too long though and be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Annie practically beamed at him before heading back to the kitchen with a spring in her step.

Hal looked down at Eve and sighed. "Come on then. I need to go and clear my head."

- B.H -

Hal had only just stepped onto the street outside when he heard a shout from behind him. "Hal! Wait!"

Hal spun around and set eyes on Tom, who had been pottering about constructing lord-knows-what in the backyard and was wearing his usual tank top and long shorts.

"Tom?" Hal asked. Tom had barely initiated conversation in almost two weeks. "What is it?"

"Don' be too long." Tom said, shuffling his feet and not meeting Hal's eyes. "On your walk. We've go' a shift at the café tonigh' don' forget."

Hal closed his eyes briefly. Damn job. He hated working, particularly in some dingy little greasy café in Wales. Working and spending time with Tom had been the only highlight of working there, but now they weren't really talking, it had become an even more dismal occupation.

"Don't worry." Hal reassured him. "I'll be there."

- B.H -

Hal did _not _want to be there.

After a five hour shift which had heavily involved feeding the early-drunks and cleaning up the mess they left in their wake had been tiring and above all, highly irritating. Hal had had to take at least two breaks in order to stop himself ripping their boisterous heads off and he'd worn down his previously perfectly manicured nails just to have something to gnaw on.

Tom had realised Hal was at breaking point – that much was obvious to anyone who cared to pay even the tiniest bit of attention, but Tom was the only one who would be able to do something about it.

Tom pulled Hal aside just before closing and for the first time in days, looked Hal right in the eyes when he said. "I've been selfish. I'm sorry."

Hal did a confused double-take. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I've been selfish. Cos' of wha'…well… wha' 'appened las' week, I've not been comin' to you when I saw you needed it – y'know, needed to touch me scars. An' I'm sorry, cos' that were selfish of me. You can touch them now if you need to calm down."

Hal's fingers twitched and he was about to accept, regardless of dignity. But just as Hal opened his mouth to respond, a loud drunken voice called into the kitchen. "Oy! Anyone there? We're hungry out here!"

Hal took a step back and a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Tom glanced at the drunkard at the till then back at Hal. "You're not. We can tell them we are closin' up early."

Hal shook his head. "I'm fine for now. Let's just get these last orders out, close up, clean up and get home. We can discuss it then."

Tom looked doubtful, eyeing the way Hal was barely containing himself, fingers tapping against each other in their endless rhythm. "Think you can last till then?"

"Positive. We will talk about it later, when we are home. Ok?"

Tom frowned, but nodded. "You stay 'ere and get the food ready, I'll go see wha' they want."

"I am _so_ glad tha' shift's over." Tom huffed as he locked the back door of the café. "Seemed to las't forever."

"You have no idea." Hal said, clenching his fists as they walked down the alley and out into the street.

Tom looked at him sideways. "We gunna talk then?"

"When we are home." Hal finalised. "And I am showered and changed."

"Fine." Tom rolled his eyes. "You know you really are a bit of a dick hea…" He stopped when a sound pierced the night. It sounded like a single scream. "You 'ear that?"

Hal couldn't just hear it. His hunger had increased his senses, so he could smell it too. Blood. "We should go." He picked up his pace, walking towards home and away from where the scream had come from.

Tom didn't move. "You didn't 'ear it?"

"No."

"Hal!" Tom shouted after him when the first scream was joined by screams for help. "Someone's in trouble, we gotta go 'elp!"

"No." Hal rounded on Tom. All he could smell was blood. The screaming person was close by, because the air was thick with the scent. He couldn't go any closer or he wouldn't cope. "We will call the police when we get home."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Hal, and forever heroic, spun on his heel and ran in the direction of the screaming.

Hal was hit by images of scenarios. What if it was a group of vampires? What if they were luring people in? What if Tom got hurt because Hal was too uncontrolled to go with him?

Hal shook his head, tried to block out the desire that the scent of blood was causing and took off after Tom.

When he reached Tom, the werewolf was standing in an alley, frozen in shock. Hal peered over his shoulder to see a young brunette woman lying on the stone pavement, clutching a stab wound. A blonde woman was kneeling next to her, fussing and crying and fumbling with her phone. Another woman – a red head - looked on the verge of collapsing herself, standing several paces away.

"What 'appened?" Tom asked loudly.

The two conscious women looked over at them. The blonde gasped out "Thank god." She rushed over to them. "You've gotta help us. Our friend's been stabbed; she left the pub for a ciggy and must've got mugged. We've only just found her."

"Right." Tom said forcefully, taking instant control of the situation – quite like he did when Hal was being to slow with a task when they were working at the café, or how he could take complete control of Eve without much effort – "'ave you phoned an ambulance?"

"Just about to." The blonde said, passing her phone to the red head. "Julie, call an ambulance."

The red head nodded weakly and left the alley, phone pressed to her ear.

Tom took off his shirt and rushed to the injured brunette. He knelt beside her with the blonde kneeling on the other side. "What's 'er name?" He asked.

"Maddie."

"Righ'. Maddie? Can you 'ear me?" He gently pressed his shirt to the wound to put some pressure on it and slow the bleeding. The woman moaned a little. "That's it Maddie, stay with us."

Hal hovered in the background. It was taking every inch of him not to jump the injured girl and drink all the blood she had left. Or else pick off one of her friends. He stayed in the shadows, willing his teeth not to extend and eyes not to blacken. Now that Tom was shirtless, Hal was able to trace the scars with his eyes, but without touching, it wasn't quite enough.

"They are on their way." Julie the redhead said as she returned. "I'm sorry." She then apologised to no-one in particular as she gagged and kept her distance. "Not good with blood."

Tom sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; my friend ain't good with it either." It was at that comment that Tom turned around to glance at Hal.

Hal tried to look composed and calm, but his last restraint was cracking like a delicate vase. He reckoned it was showing.

"Hal." Tom sounded stern now. "Go an' wait in the street an' direct the ambulance when it gets 'ere."

Tom was trying to get Hal away from the blood. But Tom seemed not to realise that sending Hal out of sight of Tom's scars and into a street with more people in it was rather a bad idea. Despite this, the scent of blood was so dense that Hal could hardly think straight. He stumbled past Julie and into the lit street, leaning against the wall and trying to focus. He grasped the domino in his pocket and squeezed it hard. He couldn't handle it. It was too much.

Far too long a time later, he gasped in relief at the sound of sirens. He directed the ambulance when it rushed into the street, and soon enough paramedics were carrying Maddie away on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

Hal watched Julie and her friend emerge from the alley, Tom just behind them. "Thank you." The blonde looked up into Tom's eyes. "Thank you so much for helping."

"S'alright." Tom smiled. "I just 'ope Maddie gets better soon."

"What's your name? I'm sure Maddie will want to thank you when she recovers?" The blonde asked. Hal could instantly recognise the double-intent in her question. _Sure _it was _Maddie _who would have wanted Tom's name.

Tom, however, seemed none the wiser. "Tom McNair."

Just before the girl climbed into the ambulance she said "I'm Steph Jones. Be seeing you sometime Tom."

Hal snorted to himself and turned away whilst the ambulance sped off and Tom argued with the remaining paramedics that he was fine and just wanted to go home.

"Hal." Tom's voice appeared behind him several minutes later. "You ok?" Hal turned around and thanked the lord that the paramedics had thoroughly cleaned Maddie's blood off of Tom. Tom hadn't accepted a replacement top from them though, so was still shirtless.

Hal felt everything build up and boil over. His and Tom's awkward situation, Hal's lack of touching Tom, Tom's offer in the café that evening, the blood from the stabbing and the strange spike of jealousy Hal had felt when Steph had asked for Tom's name obviously for her own agenda. It made Hal angry and hurt and confused and it was all a bit too much. And so, like he had been doing scarily frequently lately, he snapped.

He grabbed Tom's wrists and yanked him back into the alley, easily using his adrenaline and blood lust induced strength to easily push the younger man against the wall. Hal knew his eyes were as black as the shadows they were concealed in, and felt his teeth sharpen and elongate.

"Hal." Tom said, voice wavering with a hint of fear. That was something Hal wasn't used to coming from Tom.

Hal wasn't listening though. He was intently focused on Tom's neck. He pushed up right against Tom to make him immoveable, pinned his wrists against the cold stone and lowered his head to scrape sharp incisors across the surface of the skin, without bringing blood to the surface.

"Hal." Tom whispered again, struggling slightly but to no avail. "Don' do this mate. Me blood's toxic to you, remember?"

"I know." Hal replied and noted his voice had dropped an octave. He was so hungry, but he couldn't bite. "Fucking werewolf."

Tom swallowed loudly and Hal could hear it right next to his ear. Hal breathed in deeply, searching through the initial layer of the scent of Maddie's blood to the calming one underneath. Tom's scent, that of a werewolf, was one that Hal used to despise. But after living with Leo for fifty-five years, he'd gotten accustomed to it and relaxed by it. Living with Tom he'd come to actually like it.

"Stop it Hal." Tom tried reasoning with him again. "An' don' you go after anyone else either."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Hal chuckled darkly.

"I will stop you if I 'ave to."

"Oh really?" Hal hissed through pointed teeth and tightened his grip on the young werewolf. "Go on then. Try it. I dare you."

He looked up challengingly at Tom with black eyes but was astounded to see an ounce of trust still in Tom's face. He knew Tom was naïve, but seriously?

It made Hal come to his senses a little, and he slipped a hand round the back of Tom's head and traced the scars in an attempt to sort himself out. Instead of the action calming him though, it just left him wanting. So, with absolutely no warning or finesse whatsoever, Hal pulled Tom's head forwards and crashed their lips together.

Tom made a muffled little sound of surprise and Hal chose to dominate the kiss even more, angling his mouth and running a swift tongue over Tom's bottom lip. Although Hal was lost in some desperate longing little moment, he was aware that his teeth were still sharp, so avoided cutting Tom with them for the sake of both of them.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hal suddenly realised what they were doing and turned his face away. "Sorry." He mumbled, dropping his head to Tom's shoulder. "Just so _hungry_." He whined – yes _whined_, even he couldn't believe it.

Even though he'd stopped the kiss, he wouldn't let Tom go. His hands slipped behind Tom, pulling him slightly away from the wall so that he could run his hands up and down the scars. Tom just let him do it. He didn't fight or complain, he just waited patiently.

Eventually, _eventually _his hunger began to ebb slightly and his teeth retracted, the black colouring of his eyes faded and his hold on Tom relaxed slightly. He finally let go and Tom stumbled forwards at the sudden absence of Hal holding him up against the wall. Hal put out a much steadier hand to stop him falling. "Come on, it's late and you'll be getting cold. Let's go home."

He knew Tom was confused by what had just taken place. Hell, _Hal _was confused. But as long as Hal hadn't killed anybody tonight, that was all that mattered.

He hadn't killed anyone. He'd just kissed someone instead.

And although he couldn't understand it or want to believe it, that someone was beginning to mean more to him than Hal cared to admit.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>Next part is up now!  
>Any reviews would be most loved and appreciated :)<p>

mnm37


	5. Chapter 5

And here is chapter 5! I really hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Hal wasn't surprised that Tom came to find him the next day.<p>

Annie was out in the park 'swaddling' Eve for a walk and Hal had locked himself up in his room.

Annie had barely been gone half an hour before there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hello?" Hal asked, dragging his eyes away from his book.

Tom pushed the door open a fraction and looked in at him. "Sorry to disturb you Hal, I jus' needed to talk to you."

Hal sighed. He knew this was coming. He motioned to the edge of the bed and Tom sat down. Hal swung his legs off the mattress to make room and sat next to Tom side-by-side. Hal didn't say anything.

Tom didn't say anything either, for a while. They sat in silence for about five minutes and Hal looked down at his hands. Finally Tom spoke, but when he did, it was very quiet. "In all your hundreds of years of bein' a vampire, did you ever think abou' gettin' with a man?"

Hal was rather taken aback by the bluntness and didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. But, in his surprise, apparently the truth decided to slip out. "A handful of times."

Tom side-looked him before his eyes skittered away again. "An' 'ow many times did you actually, y'know _woo _a man?"

"Woo?" Hal repeated, about to laugh, because Tom was so old fashioned when it came to romance. But it was a nice that he thought of romance as a thing of courting and wooing. It was something not too common these days. He managed to contain his laugh in order to not upset Tom. "Erm…" He thought about it, pulling up memories he'd boxed away. "A few times." He replied vaguely. "A long time ago now."

"So you 'ave been with a man?" Tom looked at him, a little astonished.

"Yes." Hal confirmed. He'd not admitted it to anyone before, but back in the day he didn't really distinguish between what or who he wanted. He just took. No questions asked.

"I've never even 'ad a girlfriend, let alone a…a boy..." Tom said, his voice small.

"That's because you haven't found the right person yet." Hal knew he was not at all the right person to be giving love advice after his very long and disturbing history of romantic conquests, but he assumed it was a human thing to say.

"But wha' if I 'ave?" Tom asked.

Hal looked at him. "You don't mean me, do you?"

Tom appeared most apologetic as he said "When I kissed you the other week, I…I dunno…I just had started to like you a bit. It started when you started touchin' me scars an'...well...no-one had ever really touched me like tha' and I couldn' 'elp it. I like girls but I've never been with a lady an' when I started likin' you I were confused, 'cos I don' think about other boys like that…" He trailed off for a moment and then started up apologising again. "But then after I kissed you, I stopped offerin' for you to touch me 'cos I thought if I stopped it, me feelings would just go away. They didn't go away and 'cos you hadn't been touchin' me, last nigh' you were pretty much ready to destroy everythin' you've achieved over the past fifty years. An' it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Tom." Hal said softly, swallowing as he put a comforting hand on Tom's wrist. "None of it's your fault. I shouldn't have even started using that way to cope in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"I'm still not quite sure. Believe me; I've been trying to figure it out for weeks. I don't know why it helps me so much. I have a theory though. When we first met, we hated each other, didn't we?"

"Well, you were a vampire. I used to 'unt your kind."

Hal snorted. "Exactly. And you were a werewolf, and there was a time where I was known to frequent and help run dog fights. Both of us had our reasons to despise each other. We are so different. Two different supernatural creatures. You are young and naïve and I am old and less so. You are messy and when that clutter leaves your bedroom and spreads to the rest of the house it is me who is tidying up afterwards. It is you who puts me in my place when I have moments of weakness. We balance each other out. When I touch your scars, I sometimes think about that. We are a good team, and we work so well, possibly because we are so different."

Tom looked confused, before he curled his fingers around Hal's hand, eyes fixed on their twining fingers. He seemed at a loss for what to reply so "You kissed me yesterday." came out of nowhere.

It was an unnecessary statement, because both of them remembered only too well what had taken place the previous night. Hal had snapped, vamped out, pinned Tom to a wall and kissed him.

Hal was often the type of person to avoid a difficult task. He would often lie for an easy way out. But he decided that he needed to be truthful with Tom. The boy was too innocent in the world of love to be lied to. And Hal didn't think he could deny himself of the admittance either.

"That was why I said I merely had theories and not the answer. Because maybe I am overcomplicating things. Maybe the reason why I am so calmed by touching your scars is because I am calmed by _you_. Maybe it's because I like touching you. Maybe it's because of the fact that you are a werewolf, and you are someone that I can't drink from and don't want to take blood from, and I always want what I can't have. For most of my life I have just taken what I wanted, but it's strange because with you, it's different. I don't just want to take; I want to give too and…" Hal dropped his head into his hand, "It's so bloody complicated!"

Tom took hold of the hand on Hal's face so that he was now holding both of them, and gave Hal a shy little lopsided smile. "I like you too." He said. Simple as that.

Because Tom made things so simple and Hal overcomplicated everything. It was just one more reason as to why they worked so well and balanced each other out. They were complete opposites, werewolf and vampire, yet as Tom so perfectly and simply put it, they liked each other. Neither were quite sure why or how, but it seemed to make some kind of twisted sense. It felt almost…

Hal leant forwards and gave Tom a soft kiss.

No, not almost…it felt _absolutely_ right.

- B.H -

An hour later the boys were squashed on Hal's single bed. They only managed to fit because Hal was lying mostly on top of Tom. Not that he minded, particularly.

"Annie will be back soon." Hal commented, face pressed into Tom's neck, loving being so close to someone's neck and not being the least bit tempted to bite.

"Yeah." Tom said lazily. It sounded like he didn't care in the slightest, all he did was shift slightly in vague discomfort.

Hal smiled and pressed a kiss to the underside of Tom's jaw. "Maybe next time we should fit in your double bed."

"Next time?" Tom repeated, voice betraying the little edge of excitement that proved Tom had been doubtful that this would ever happen again.

Hal bit back his huff at being expected so little of, and mouthed along Tom's jaw and up towards his ear. "Yes. Next time." Hal didn't think he could manage another couple of days without touching Tom, let alone weeks or months. He wasn't quite sure when exactly Tom had become such an anchor to him, but he didn't think he'd be able to cope as well without him after this.

"Ok." Tom grinned. He was then quiet for a little while until he piped up "Hey, Hal?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I said tha' virginity were like a flower?"

"Yeah."

"I'd give my flower to you," Tom said shyly, careful, like he knew it was a tad too soon. "I think."

Hal huffed a laugh and gave Tom a little shove that nearly had them toppling off the bed. "One step at a time, Tom. One step at a time."

* * *

><p>And on to the epilogue!<br>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>Thank you for reading!<br>mnm37 x


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hal and Tom quickly realised that they were not going to be able to hide this new _thing _that they had from Annie. The woman was like a hawk at the best of times, and when Hal and Tom were being so accidentally obvious all the time, it didn't help.

Hal's main problem was that he couldn't stop himself stroking Tom's scars in public. When they were watching TV his arm would find its way behind Tom and his fingers would absently and idly stroke down the lines on Tom's head and neck. At work Hal would put his hand on Tom's back and even though there was a shirt in the way, Hal knew exactly where each scar was and was able to trace them. This closeness with Tom had meant that his bloodlust had lessened somewhat, because he had something new to focus and concentrate on. He was able to keep control.

Hal reckoned Annie had known about them for a week or so. She'd walked in one time when Hal had been stroking Tom's scars whilst they had been watching TV. Hal hadn't been aware he'd actually been doing it until he was aware of the other presence in the room and he'd pulled away as quick as a flash. Since that day he assumed Annie had been a bit more watchful and had picked up on a few more things because she kept sending them curious and soppy glances all the time, which Hal found quite disturbing. Plus she kept sending them to do jobs together, when before she'd trust the job to either one or the other, and she'd always do it with this secret knowing smile that she hadn't had before.

Annie knew. Hal knew Annie knew. Hal wasn't sure if Tom knew that Annie knew, or that he knew Hal thought Annie knew. Secrets were a complicated thing!

But it wasn't until the time of Tom's next full moon that there was no doubting that she knew and all questions were answered.

They had all been standing by the door. Tom had a rucksack on his back and a smile on his face as he tickled Eve under the chin and kissed her on the head. "See you tomorro' Eve."

He then looked up at Annie, who was holding the baby. "I'll be back abou' nine."

"Ok." Annie smiled. "I'll have your breakfast waiting for you."

He properly grinned then. "Thanks Annie."

Then he turned to Hal. "Take care of yourself." Hal said, and pulled Tom into a one-armed hug that he hoped didn't look too obvious.

"I'll be alrigh'." Tom whispered in his ear.

"Keep safe. Don't do anything stupid."

"Who me?" Tom laughed and pulled back. "Don' worry about' me." The werewolf then kissed Hal square on the mouth. "I'll see you tomorro'. 'ave a good night guys." And then he was off out the door, either completely oblivious or sneakily aware that he had just outed them to Annie. Hal wasn't quite sure which one it was.

"Erm…" Hal started the moment he and Annie were alone.

Annie just tutted, eyebrow raised. "_Please_, give me _some_ credit. I've known for ages."

Hal opened his mouth and shut it again. Giving up on finding a half-decent and clever retort he turned to the door to close it, but ended up watching Tom walk away down the street and into the night.

"Come on lover boy." Annie teased eventually, gently prising Hal from the doorway and shutting it behind him. "I'll make you a cup of tea."

THE END

* * *

><p>So that's the end of the fic. I really really hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much to everyone who has readreviewed/favourited/followed the fic! It is so appreciated :)

Any reviews/comments would be most loved!

I would also like to take the opportunity to shamelessly promote my first Hal/Tom fanvid on youtube. I can't post a direct link on here but if you search 'Being Human, Hal and Tom, You and Me' in youtube it should be the first to come up - My account name is magicnumber37. I am currently making a new Being Human vid to the song Lego House :D Also, keep an eye out for more Hal/Tom fics in the future - I have one already in progress called Toxic Blood and another few ideas. Thank you :)  
>If anyone has any requests too, I could always give them a shot. I may also attempt at writing a fic with Cutler in it, because that vamp is a legend XD<p>

Lastly, I forgot to put this elsewhere on this fic so here is my** disclaimer**: I sadly do not own anything to do with Being Human or it's characters, they belong to the BBC and their respective writers and creators. _I just like to ship slashy couples and write stories about them :)_


End file.
